Ash vs Tobias: Sinnoh League Victories
by Phantom Darkrai
Summary: This is it, the Semi-Finals. Ash is one step closer to finally completing his dream. The only thing standing in his way is a mysterious trainer with a Darkrai. Can he defeat this trainer and go on to finally win a league? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon belongs to it's respective owner(s).

I know that there are quite a few of these "Ash vs Tobias rewrite" stories on here. A few years ago though, when I first read one, I promised myself if I ever started writing my own stories, this would be one of the first stories I wrote. So tada, lol. This is only my second story, and the first Pokemon battle I've ever written, so this might not be that great. Oh, and Pokemon in my story can learn more than four moves, and I've evolved a couple of Ash's Pokemon that I think should have evolved in the Anime. Either way though, on with the story. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Ash gave a deep breath as he mentally prepared for the battle ahead. He was so close to his dream, but was facing a massive road block. Tobias, a mysterious trainer with the powerful legendary Pokemon Darkrai. He had swept the entire competition so far with just it. Hopefully, he wasn't going to be just another name after this, beaten by a single Pokemon. Which was why he was going to use some of the most powerful Pokemon he had caught on his previous journeys. If he was going to lose, he was going to give Tobias the fight of his life.

Feeling a tug on his pants leg, he looked down to see his first Pokemon, Pikachu.

Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. He was covered in yellow fur, and his ears are long and pointed with black tips. He has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. His forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and his feet have three toes. He has two brown stripes on his back, and his tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"Chu?" He asked.

"Heh, I'm fine, Pi, just nervous," Ash said, giving off a nervous laugh. "What about you?"

"Pika!" He cried, giving him a thumbs up.

"Confident, huh? That makes one of us," He mumbled.

"Ash!"

Looking up he saw his traveling companions, Brock and Dawn, coming towards him.

"So, you ready for this, Ash?" Brock asked, taking a seat beside him.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Brock," He replied with a sigh.

"Hey, don't be nervous, you've trained hours upon hours for this. You're ready, Ash," Brock said.

"Yeah, no need to worry, Ash! You've got this in the bag!" Dawn added.

Ash gave a smile at his friends confidence in him. They were right, there was no need to be this nervous. He was going to go out there and give it his all. Whatever happens, happens.

"You're right guys, I'm ready for this!" He said, standing up.

Looking up at the clock on the Pokemon Center's wall, he saw it was time to head to the field for his battle.

"Well, I guess this is it. Wish me luck guys," Ash sighed, heading for the doors, Pikachu jumping on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Ash," they replied.

Heading outside, he saw his rival Paul leaning against the wall of the Center. They both stared at each other before Paul gave a snort.

"Don't lose," was all he said, walking away.

Blinking with a surprised look on his face, Ash stared after him, before he gave a smirk.

"I don't intend to," He said to himself.


	2. First Blood

"This battle will be between, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town and, Tobias, from Hearthome City!" The referee yelled. "Both trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

This was it, the time had finally come to prove himself. To see if he was headed in the right direction to reach his dream. He had to win this, for his friends, for his Pokemon, and for himself. He had to...

Both trainers sent out their Pokemon without a word.

What Ash sent out was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. His neck was somewhat long, and he has two crests on his head. He had semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. His lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist are also red. Along his back, he has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow orbs that are described as seeds. His tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

"Scep-tile!"

Ash's Sceptile came out, signature twig in his mouth, glaring at the silent Darkrai.

Darkrai was a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

"Darkrai vs Sceptile," cried the Referee, raising both flags. "Begin!"

Impatient, Ash called the first attack.

"Quick Attack!"

In a flash, Sceptile closed in on Darkrai.

Not deterred in the slightest, Tobias countered. "Dodge and use Ice Beam!" He called.

Dodging by a hair, a frozen orb of energy appeared in Darkrai's hands, and fired at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, counter with Focus Blast!" Ash commanded.

Turning around, a similar orb of energy appeared Sceptile's hands, and was launched at the incoming Ice Beam. Both colliding in mid air, creating an explosion.

Regardless of the smoke, Ash called for another attack. "Sceptile, X-Scissor!"

The leaves on Sceptile's arms growing and glowing with red energy, he slammed them into Darkrai, Darkrai launching back with a cry of pain.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse!" yelled Tobias.

Unable to dodge from such close range, the sinister attack nailed Sceptile dead on.

"Sceptile!" cried Ash.

As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were barely breathing hard, only scratched by the attacks.

* * *

In the crowd, Brock and Dawn, joined by Barry, were on the edge of their seats.

"Man, this is so intense," breathed Dawn.

"I know right! This is so cool seeing a legendary Pokemon in action!" Barry shouted. "Ash, you better not lose or I'll fine you!"

"C'mon, you can do this, Ash," Brock whispered to himself.

* * *

"I think I'll have the first move this round, Ash," called out Tobias. "Darkrai, Nasty Plot!"

A Haze of dark energy swirled around Darkrai, greatly increasing it's Special Attack.

"Stat increases, eh? Well, two can play at that game," mumbled Ash. "Sceptile, Swords Dance!"

A dozen spectral swords spun around Sceptile, similarly increasing it's attack.

"Darkrai, Ice Beam!"

"Sceptile, Quick Attack into Leaf Blade!"

As Darkrai launched another Ice Beam, Sceptile used Quick Attack to run under the attack and slammed it in the chest with a Leaf Blade, doing a lot more damage due to Swords Dance, again launching Darkrai back with a another cry of pain.

"While it's close, Sceptile, use Hyper Beam!" Ash cried.

A massive orange beam was shot out of Sceptile's mouth, connecting with Darkrai in a huge explosion.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Sceptile!" Ash shouted with a big grin.

Sceptile gave an uncomfortable grunt, having gotten his left arm nicked by Darkrai's Ice Beam, plus having to recharge from Hyper Beam.

"I admit that you're a good trainer, Ash, but that might not have been the greatest idea," Tobias called out with a grin. "You didn't think one Hyper Beam would be enough to take out Darkrai, did you?"

As the smoke cleared, you could cleary see Darkrai tired and panting, but conscious.

"Oh, crap," Ash stated.

"Darkrai, Dark Void!" Tobias commanded.

A black sphere was fired at Sceptile, who was unable to dodge because of the Hyper Beam recharge. Sceptile falling asleep, Tobias called out another attack.

"Dream Eater!"

As Darkrai's eyes glowed an eerie red, a translucent version of itself flew out of it's body, slamming through Sceptile and absorbing both it's dreams and health and doing massive amounts of damage due to Nasty Plot. Enough damage to make Overgrow activate.

"Darkrai, finish him with another Ice Beam." Tobias stated, acting like he already won.

As Darkrai fired another Ice Beam, Ash called out one last attack and hoped for the best.

"Sceptile, Sleep Talk!"

"What?!" Questioned a clearly startled Tobias.

As the Ice Beam closed in, Sceptile stood up and slammed his foot on the ground, dozens of giant roots burst out of the ground, completely ripping through the Ice Beam and slamming into an unsuspecting Darkrai. As luck would have it, Sceptile used the one move that he needed the most. Frenzy Plant.

As the Roots retreated and the smoke cleared, everyone could make out a clearly unconscious Darkrai.

"Darkrai is unable to battle," shouted the referee. "Sceptile is the winner!"


	3. Battle of the Dragons

The crowd went insane, it was the first time Darkrai had been defeated in the tournament, and without even taking out any of the opponents Pokemon.

"Yay! He did it!" Dawn screamed in joy, jumping up and down.

"That was totally awesome! He beat Darkrai with just Sceptile!" Barry shouted, practically vibrating with excitement. "Ash, if you lose now, I am so gonna fine you!"

"Don't celebrate now you guys," Brock interrupted. "Ash still has to beat five more still unknown Pokemon. This could still go either way."

* * *

We did it," Ash mumbled, slightly in shock. "Sceptile, you did it! That was amazing!"

Sceptile just gave a grunt, down on one knee, he was exhausted.

"I admit, Ash, you caught me off guard with that last attack," Tobias stated, recalling Darkrai. "But let's see how you do against this Pokemon."

Tossing out another Pokeball, Tobias sent out one of the Legendary Eon twins, Latios.

* * *

The crowd was almost deafening, it was one thing to see a single Legendary, but two? And used by a single trainer at that. It was almost unheard of.

"Holy crap, another Legend? How many does this guy have?!" Barry yelled in disbelief.

"I don't know, but this just got a whole lot harder for Ash," Brock stated.

* * *

Latios was a bird-like, dragon Pokémon with an aerodynamic body. The lower half of his body was blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. He has a red triangular marking on his chest, and white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white, and he has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle.

"A Latios, eh?" Ash questioned under his breath. "Sceptile, Return! You deserve a rest."

Ash recalled the exhausted Sceptile with a thanks, and sent out his next Pokemon.

"You're up, Gabite!"

Gabite appeared on the field with a roar.

Gabite is a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. His underside is light blue, with red covering him from the middle of his abdomen to the bottoms of his jaw. He also has two appendages that resemble jets or plane engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. He has four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. He has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black sclera and gold colored irises.

"Latios vs Gabite," yelled out the referee. "Begin!"

Tobias called the first attack. "Latios, Dragon Pulse!"

Latios fired an orb of draconic energy at the waiting Gabite.

"Gabite, dodge and use your own Dragon Pulse!" cried out Ash.

Dodging to the left, Gabite roared out his own attack.

"Latios, Light Screen!"

A yellow energy glowed around Latios. As Gabite's attack hit, the damage was halved.

"Ughhh, that cuts all Special Attacks in half," Ash groaned. "Physical Attacks it is then."

"Gabite, Stone Edge!"

Two rings of sharp stones appeared around Gabite and launched at Latios.

"Luster Purge!" Tobias commanded.

A purple orb of psychic energy appeared at Latios's mouth, then fired as a massive beam, completely tearing through Stone Edge and slamming into Gabite.

"Gabite!" Ash yelled out.

As the smoke cleared, you could make out Gabite on one knee panting, but ok to go on.

Ash gave a sigh of relief as he called out. "You okay, Gabite?"

Giving a growl of confirmation, Gabite stood up and roared.

"Awesome! Alright, Gabite, use Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded.

"Latios, Giga Impact!" Tobias countered.

Gabite surrounded itself with a blue aura and charged at Latios. Latios flew toward Gabite with a similar purple and gold aura. Both collided, creating a huge explosion, with Gabite losing the test of strength and impacting the ground.

"Gabite!" Ash cried out again. "Are you okay to go on?!"

Trembling in pain, Gabite gave out a grunt and stood on trembling knees.

"Why don't you just forfeit Gabite, Ash," Tobias remarked. "He doesn't stand a chance against Latios."

Ash gave a growl of anger as he called out to gabite.

"C'mon, you can do this Gabite, I believe in you!"

Gabite narrowed his eyes in determination, giving off a massive roar, before glowing white.

Ash's eyes widened before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Gabite's evolving!"

Tobias just grunted as his eyes narrowed in a glare.

The light finally burst, revealing a newly evolved Garchomp roaring with new energy.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus!" Barry shouted out with a massive grin on his face. "First legendaries , now this?! This battle is so awesome!"

"I know right?! This is amazing!" Dawn squealed.

Brock just smiled as he saw his friend's Pokemon evolve.

* * *

Garchomp looked very similar to its previous evolution, just bigger and more streamlined.

Before his opponents could gain their bearings, Ash called his next attack. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush again!"

Garchomp again surrounded itself with a blue aura, this time just bigger and more powerful, before charging at Latios. Latios being too surprised to dodge, took the attack head on, this time being the one to impact on the ground. Being super effective, the attack did massive amounts of damage.

"Latios!" Tobias called out. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Latios cried out before pulling itself up, panting in exhaustion. Both Pokemon barely had enough energy to go on, even with Garchomp's evolution.

"Garchomp, give it everything you have! Draco Meteor!" yelled out Ash.

"You do the same Latios, Luster Purge!" Tobias commanded.

Garchomp created an orb of orange energy in his mouth, which he fired into the sky, while Latios roared out another massive beam of psychic power. The beam impacted Garchomp at the same time the orb split apart into meteors of draconic energy and crashed down onto Latios.

As the smoke from the explosions cleared, both trainers waited with bated breaths. The referee looked at both Pokemon and called,

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is a draw!"


	4. Halfway Point

Recalling both Pokemon with a word of thanks, each trainer had a look of respect on their face as they thought about their next move.

"I have to say, Ash, you're doing better than I thought you would," Tobias remarked. "It's been awhile since someone forced me to use more than Darkrai, not to mention Latios."

"So I guess it's been awhile since someone beat you full out?" Ash replied with a grin.

Tobias gave a chuckle as he said, "We'll see." Then sent out his next Pokemon.

What burst out was sort of a surprise, seeing as it wasn't another Legend. Out came a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It was primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There were red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there were raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from both sides of its head.

A Salamence.

"Well, atleast it isn't another Legendary," Ash quipped under his breath, choosing his next Pokemon.

"You're up, Heracross." He called.

In a flash of light, the Single Horn Pokemon appeared with a slam. "Croh!"

Heracross was a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. He had a long, pronged horn on its forehead, which ended in a cross. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes and his forearms have a pair of spikes, while his thighs have a single spike each. He has two claws on his hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

"Salamence vs Heracross," The referee yelled. "Begin!"

"Heracross, start off with Bulk Up!" Ash commanded

Heracross flexed as he became surrounded by a red energy, upping his Attack and Defense.

"Flamethrower, Salamence!" Tobias called.

Salamence reared his head back and shot it forward as he roared out flames.

"Protect!" Ash ordered.

Heracross slammed his hands down on the ground in front of him as he surrounded himself in a green force field, completely blocking the flames.

"Now, Stone Edge!" Ash continued.

"Block with Steel Wing!" Tobias countered.

Sharp stones were shot forward as Salamence used his steel coated wings to neutralize the attack.

"Salamence, Giga Impact!"

"Heracross, counter with Megahorn!"

Salamence became surrounded in a purple and gold aura as he flew toward his opponent, Heracross's horn glowed a vicious red as he charged Salamence. Both Pokemon impacting with an explosion.

"Use Zen Headbutt before he moves back!" Tobias commanded.

Being too close to dodge, Heracross couldn't escape the psychic infused headbutt, doing super-effective damage. Heracross cried out in pain as he was launched back.

"Heracross!" Ash cried out. "Are you okay?!"

"Hera-croh!" He called back as he stood up, shaking but okay to go on.

"Good," Ash sighed in relief. "Now, use Focus Blast!"

Heracross conjured an orb of blue energy before firing it at Salamence.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Tobias called.

Salamence roared out a concentrated beam of draconic energy, both attacks colliding with another explosion.

"Salamence, Dragon Dance, then use Fire Fang!" Tobias ordered.

Salamence glowed with a haze of red and black energy, boosting it's Attack and Speed, before flying at Heracross with fangs igniting with flames.

'That's too fast for Heracross to dodge!' Ash thought with wide eyes. 'With the upped attack, he won't survive that if it hits!'

"Heracross, quick, Endure!"

Heracross glowed white for a second before Salamence was on him, clamping down with a mouth full of flames.

"Cross!" He cried out in pain, barely hanging onto consciousness by a thread.

"C'mon, hang in there, Heracross!" Ash pleaded. "While he's close, use Hyper Beam!"

With the last of his strength, Heracross's horn glowed white before conjuring an orange sphere of energy at the tip, then firing it at Salamence. It hit dead on, launching Salamence back with a roar of pain.

"Salamence, finish it with Flamethrower while it's unable to move!" Tobias growled.

Salamence breathed out another roar of flames at the immobile Heracross, Heracross taking the attack head on.

"Heracross!" Ash called out, worried.

The smoke cleared as it showed an unconscious Heracross.

"Heracross is unable to battle," The referee yelled. "The match goes to Salamence!"

* * *

"Awww man, I guess Heracross just couldn't take the heat," joked Barry.

"This is no time for jokes, Barry!" Dawn scolded as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Barry cried, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "I was just kidding."

Brock just shook his head at the two.

* * *

"You were amazing Heracross," Ash praised as he recalled him. "You deserve a rest."

As Ash thought about his next move, he looked at the Salamence across the field. He could tell it was hurting from the Hyper Beam.

"I choose you, Feraligatr!" Ash called, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Gaaa-tooor!" He cried out as he was released.

Feraligatr was a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs.

"Feraligatr vs Salamence," shouted the referee. "Begin!"

"Start off with Swords Dance, Feraligatr!" Ash commanded.

As spectral swords swirled around Feraligatr, Tobias called his next attack.

"Thunder Fang!"

Similar to Fire Fang, Salamence's mouth was soon charged with electricity, before launching itself at Feraligatr.

'Wait for it...' Ash thought.

As soon as Salamence was close enough, Ash shouted his next command.

"Catch it!"

"What?!" Tobias shouted in disbelief.

As Salamence closed in, Feraligatr caught it by the middle fins protruding from it's face, Thunder Fang missing by inches.

"Now, Ice Punch!" Ash ordered.

Feraligatr's fist was coated with ice, before he brought it straight down onto Salamence's head. Now seeing as Feraligatr had used Swords Dance, doubling it's attack, not to mention Ice attacks being Quadruple effective on Salamence, the attack did massive amounts of damage. Almost instantly knocking out Salamence.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Feraligatr is the winner!" The referee called.


	5. And Then There Was One

"Alright, Ash! Three down three to go!" cried Barry, leaning over the rails of the stands. "If you lose now, you are so getting fined!"

"Don't get too worked up, Barry," Brock said. "The battle's not over yet."

* * *

As Tobias recalled Salamence, he wasted no time in calling out his next Pokemon.

"To the Battlefield, Raikou!"

As the light faded, it showed a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It had a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Raikou's mane looks like dull purple rain clouds and most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Raikou's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. Raikou has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to a saber-toothed cat. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its rear thighs.

"Crap, another lenged?" Ash muttered. "I thought we were done with those."

"Feraligatr, return!"

As Ash called back Feraligatr, he tossed out another Pokeball.

"Go, Tauros!" Tauros bursting out with a stomp of his hooves, tails whipping about.

Tauros was a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

The referee raised both flags. "Raikou vs Tauros, Begin!"

"Raikou, Thunderbolt!" Tobias started off.

"Dodge, Tauros, and use Horn Attack!" Ash countered.

As a bolt of electricity shot forward, Tauros dodged to the left and charged Raikou with Horns glowing white.

"Raikou, dodge and use Thunder Fang!" Tobias ordered.

Ducking under the charging bull, Raikou bit down onto Tauros's neck with fangs coated with electricity, Tauros giving a snort of pain as the fangs sunk into his neck.

"Tauros, get him off with Thrash!" Ash called.

As Tauros's eyes glowed an eerie red, he started thrashing about, shaking off Raikou, before turning around and mule kicking it in the side, Raikou impacting the arena wall.

"Raikou, stand up and use Thunder!" commanded Tobias.

Raikou stood up with a cringe of pain, before letting off a massive burst of lightning, Tauros unable to dodge due to the Thrash induced rage. The attack doing a lot of damage, but knocking Tauros out of his rage.

"Now use Aura Sphere, Raikou!" Tobias continued.

"Block it with Flamethrower, Tauros!" Ash countered.

As Raikou conjured an orb of blue energy before firing it, Tauros spat out a roar of flames, the two attacks colliding in an explosion.

"Use Stone Edge, Tauros!" Ash called.

"Discharge, Raikou!" Tobias countered.

Sharp stones were shot at the tiger-like Pokemon, before they were disintegrated within a hail of electricity.

'Long range attacks will get us nowhere, we'll just keep countering the other,' Ash thought, before ordering his next attack. "Tauros, Earthquake!"

Tauros stood on his back legs before bringing down his front hooves with a crash. The field shook and imploded in on itself, throwing Raikou around like a rag doll, the super-effective attack doing massive damage.

"Raikou!" Tobias shouted out, worried. "Are you okay to keep going?!"

Raikou gave a roar of confirmation as he stood on trembling legs.

"Use Take Down, Tauros!" Ash called.

"Raikou, stop him with Extrasensory!" Tobias commanded.

As the Tauros charged, Raikou's eyes glowed purple before the same color of energy appeared around Tauros, stopping him in his tracks.

"Now, use Aura Sphere again, Raikou!" he continued.

Another orb of energy was fired at Tauros, this time the super-effective attack hitting the bull dead on.

'They're both on their last legs,' thought Ash, as he eyed both Pokemon. 'One more attack will do them both in.'

Knowing Tauros didn't have much left in him, Ash called what was hopefully the final attack. "Tauros, Giga Impact! Give it everything you have!"

Tobias seeing the same thing, did the same. "You do so as well, Raikou! Giga Impact!"

Both Pokemon were surrounded in a purple and gold aura, before they charged the other. The Pokemon met in the center of the arena, creating a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared, the referee could make out the Pokemon. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is a draw!" he announced.

* * *

"Did you both see that?! Did you?!" Barry shouted, leaning over the rails of the stands. "That last attack was so awesome!"

"It was kinda hard to miss," Dawn dryly replied.

'C'mon, you can do this, Ash,' Brock thought, ignoring the others. 'Just two more to go.'

* * *

"You're really a great trainer, Ash," Tobias called over with a smirk on his face. "I can't remember the last time I had a battle this exhilarating."

"You're not so bad yourself," replied Ash with a grin.

"Let's see if you can keep it up," Tobias chuckled, before throwing out his next Pokeball.

As the light faded, it revealed a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It had large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance, with wings that are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes.

Dragonite.

"Another dragon?" Ash muttered, before sending out his next Pokemon as well.

"I choose you, Feraligatr!" The Big Jaw Pokemon appearing with another roar.

"Dragonite vs Feraligatr," the referee called. "Begin!"

"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded, starting this round off.

"Block that with Flamethrower, Dragonite!" Tobias said.

Feraligatr conjured a frozen orb of energy in his mouth before firing it as a large beam, Dragonite countering with a stream of flames. The two attacks collided in mid air, the Flamethrower eventually overcoming the ice.

"Use Protect!" Ash called.

A green force field surrounded Feraligatr as the Flametrower connected, cancelling out the attack.

"Dragonite, Dragon Dance and then use Dragon Rush!" Tobias ordered.

A haze of red and black energy swirled around Dragonite, boosting his attack and speed, before that was replaced by a blue aura, with Dragonite charging the water Pokemon.

"Feraligatr, use Swords Dance and counter with Superpower!" Ash called.

Spectral swords twirled around Feraligatr, doubling his attack, before he was encased in a dark red aura, his muscles bulging. As Dragonite closed in, Feraligatr grabbed him by neck and basically body slammed into the ground, creating a large crater. The attack lowering Feraligatr's attack and defense.

"Dragonite!" Tobias yelled, worried. "Use Thunderbolt while he's close!"

Dragonite gave a grunt and let loose a burst of electricity, Feraligatr roared with pain, having no room to dodge the super-effective attack, the move doing big damage. Dragonite jumped back towards Tobias with a wince and a flap of his wings.

"Feraligatr!" cried Ash. "Can you keep going?"

Feraligatr gave a grunt as he shakily got back to his feet.

"Good," Ash sighed with relief. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Thunderpunch!" Tobias countered.

Feraligatr launched a beam of draconic energy from his maw, Dragonite dodging with a flap of his wings before flying toward Feraligatr with a fist coated in electricity.

"Protect again!" Ash ordered.

A green force field again covered Feraligatr, Dragonite's first connecting with it, doing no damage.

"Ice Beam!" Ash continued.

"Dragonite, dodge that!" Tobias called out.

Dragonite managed to dodge most of the attack, but being so close to Feraligatr, the Ice Beam managed to clip one of his wings.

"Are you okay, Dragonite?" Tobias questioned.

Dragonite gave an uncomfortable grunt, but nodded.

"Good, use Thunderbolt!" he continued.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded.

As Dragonite let loose another charge of electricity, Feraligatr countered with a high powered blast of water, the two attacks again collided, cancelling the other out.

"Dragonite, Extremespeed into Thunderpunch!" Tobias ordered.

Dragonite almost vanished before appearing right in front of Feraligatr, this time with the punch connecting.

Ash winced as Feraligatr gave off another roar of pain, "Feraligatr, grab his arm and use Ice Punch!"

Before Dragonite could try and jump back again, Feraligatr pushed through the pain and took hold of his arm in a vice grip, before nailing Dragonite in the chest with his own elemental punch, launching the two Pokemon away from each other.

"Before he can recover, Feraligatr, use Ice Beam one last time!" Ash continued.

"Dragonite, try to dodge!" Tobias cried.

With Dragonite still reeling from the Ice Punch, he was unable to dodge the Ice Beam, the attack hitting him dead on with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Dragonite was face down clearly unconcious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" the referee called out. "The winner of the match is Feraligatr!"


End file.
